Their Surrogate Father
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Thorin comes back to Dis telling her about her Husbands death after he comes back from the war, his sister asks him about how she could raise her children by herself to become Prince's of the throne if she is fighting an illness of her own. But Thorin reassures her that he will step in and become their Surrogate Father. A Durin family story that will leave you with feels.


Their Surrogate Father

Thunder rumbled in the distance as a young Dwarf looked out of their family's cottage window into the deep rolling mountain side.

"Mother! When is father coming back?" A young Fili asked while he gazed over to his beautiful young mother, who was at the time working on their dinner.

She looked over and smiled at her anxious son, "He'll be back soon Fili, They are on their way home from the War elsewhere. I'm sure he'll wrap you and your brother up in his strong arms and tell you all about his time away from home."

Though her body language said otherwise, it was a custom among the women of Durin to be strong enough to run and take care of a family by herself since most of the time their husbands were off in battle. So even though she told him kind words glazed with a dream filled honey, it was still only words.

Kili, who was only in his young toddler years, came running up to his older brother with his big rosy cheeks, "Fili! Let's play already~ I want to play knight again!"

"Again? But we just finished a couple of minutes ago. You sure have a lot of energy tonight." Fili laughed as he rubbed his hand through Kili's hair softly. Causing Kili to giggle.

That's when it happened; a knock was heard on the door, causing the whole place to grow silent with curiousness. Their mother looked at the door with dagger eyes.

"Who might it be?" She asked aloud to the person outside the door.

The man's voice grumbled in the air, "It's me Thorin, your elder brother and your two sons Uncle."

After his response, they saw their mother rush to the door and open it to show a young Thorin who was cut up and battered, but still alive and kicking. She wrapped her arms around her Elder Brother's neck and hugged him tenderly.

"It's such a relief to see you again! But…. Where is my husband…?" She asked Thorin in a small voice.

Thorin looked down, "Your husband dear sister… is dead." He told her in a hushed whisper.

She gazed over to Fili and Kili and walked gently over and bent down to their level, "Fili, I'm gonna ask you to take your younger brother to your room to watch and take care of him while me and your Uncle talk for a while."

Fili didn't understand why his mother was crying and why her voice quavered as she spoke to him. But he did know that she wanted him to look after Kili while she talked alone with Their Uncle. So he picked Kili up by the waist and carried him into their room.

When the Door shut, she looked at Thorin with wide eyes filled with tears, "What happened on the Battle field?"

Thorin looked down from her eyes to keep his own composure, "It was absolute chaos, there was no way I could have gotten to his aid on time to stop the wretched beast from killing him. There was nothing I could have done."

Dis, which was the mother's name, looked at her elder brother with tears finally breaking from her eyes, "How are my sons going to become young Dwarf princes without a father to teach them the ways of our people. I could train them myself but I would be unable to teach them the proper ways in weapon training or in the proper way to become a prince in the first place."

Thorin was silent for a while until he placed a hand on his younger sister's shoulder, "I know this is hard for you Dis, but you need to be strong. You won't be raising them by yourself. I will step in and take responsibility as their father and guardian. Don't you kid me sister, you are growing weaker as the days roll on by."

"Say nothing to my sons about my illness! They don't need to hear how their mother is slowly dying with each passing day. All they need to know is how to survive and how to reclaim our land from the evil dragon, Smaug." Dis replied quickly.

Thorin said no more as he went passed his sister and into Fili and Kili's room where the two boys were playing Knight. He looked at them as the two young princes looked up at their uncle with joy climbing into their eyes.

"UNCLE!" Cried Kili as he ran with his short stubby legs to Thorin and wrapped his arms around his leg with a small bear hug. Letting go, he looked up at Thorin with his rosy cheeks smiling.

Fili came up next to Thorin to hug him properly around his waist since he was taller than his brother, "We missed you SO much Uncle Thorin!"

Thorin bent down and smiled at them gently and placed a hand out , which turned when he remember what he wanted to tell them, "When I am healed up from my wounds you, me and Kili will head out to my house to train together in fighting."

"Is father coming with us?" Fili asked Thorin with a happy voice.

Thorin's heart broke, he held Fili and Kili closer to him, "Your father….. Isn't coming back."

Fili and Kili's eyes grew wide and Fili was the first to start crying, but later Kili followed his older brother's lead and they both cried into Thorin's strong arms.

Dis looked on from the back ground and couldn't hold her tears anymore and started to weep where she stand.

Back in the room, Thorin pulled the boys from his shoulders and looked them in the eyes. "From now on, I'll be your father. When you are old enough though to take care of yourself you'll call me by my name. Without "Uncle" before it. You'll learn to be princes and you'll learn to be strong. I promise you."

And on that night, Thorin made a promise. To always be there by Fili and Kili's side until they were old enough to take care of themselves and then would one day have them fight alongside him as men. On that night he became their surrogate father.


End file.
